In the construction field, anchor points for hooking safety elements, personal protection or fastening loads are commonly installed on either a temporary or permanent basis.
The most common anchors are formed by rings joined to a support base or plate, which is fixed to an existing construction by means of different kinds of screws and plugs, such as expansion plugs, chemical plugs, etc.
In addition to requiring holes to be made in the support surface, the installation of these kinds of anchors is long and laborious and requires additional elements to be used, such as the above-mentioned fastening plugs and screws.
When the anchor is going to be used for a limited period of time, for example for carrying out repair or maintenance works, it is common to subsequently dismount it in order to reuse it in later works. However, when one wishes to install an anchor permanently, for example to carry out periodic tasks, it is essential that the entire anchor remains fixed to the support surface, which may incur significant costs and lead to an aesthetic modification of the construction when a high number of anchoring points exist.
To overcome these drawbacks, there is already known a scissor-type securing element, comprising two hooks pivotably connected together by a rotary shaft, a distal part being defined in each hook on one side of the shaft and a proximal part being defined on the other side of the shaft, the distal parts being intended to be introduced in a case embedded in a structure, each distal part being provided with a tooth and each proximal part being provided with a penetrating slot, in which an insertion configuration is defined, in which the hooks are superposed and a securing configuration in which the teeth are in a more separated position and the hooks project so as to remain retained in an inner support surface of the case, the slots being arranged so that in the insertion configuration the ends of the slots closest to the shaft overlap and in the securing configuration the ends of the slots furthest from the shaft overlap, in which the securing element comprises a shackle, the shackle being provided with a ring for supporting the load, two ring ends and a key supported by the two ends and inserted into the slots.
The inventor himself developed such an anchor described in the international application PCT/ES2012/070342.
Some characteristics of these anchors are described in GB 1 435 689 A, GB 2 307 942 A, DE 203 17 251 U1, GB 395 835 A, JP S51 60700 U, and JP S51 51700 U.
The present invention aims to provide new functions to this type of anchors.
In particular, it has, among others, the following aims:                Facilitating the handling of the securing element prior to its securing in the case arranged in the wall;        Providing an securing element, already provided with a ring for securing the loads; and        Improving the procedure of placing the case associated with the securing assembly.        